musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Darin
miniatur|Darin Darin Zanyar (* 2. Juni 1987 in Stockholm) ist ein schwedischer Popsänger mit kurdischen Wurzeln. Leben Darin war im Jahr 2004 Teilnehmer an der schwedischen Version von Pop Idol. Obwohl er die Idol-Zuschauer spaltete, schaffte er es bis in das Finale der Show, wo er dem neun Jahre älteren Daniel Lindström unterlag. Im Februar 2005 erschien Darins erste Single, Money for Nothing, die sich zu einem großen Erfolg entwickelte und vier Wochen den ersten Platz der schwedischen Single-Charts belegte. Das darauffolgende Album The Anthem wurde mit Hilfe von schwedischen Stars wie dem Produzenten Max Martin und der Sängerin Robyn, die beide auch international Erfolge für sich verbuchen konnten, erstellt und stieg auf Platz 1 der Album-Charts ein und erreichte in der 28. Woche Gold-Status. Bereits im Herbst 2005 folgte Darins zweites Album, welches den Erfolg des ersten nochmals übertraf. Das nach ihm benannte Album Darin erreichte Platz 1 und sogar Platin-Status und warf drei Top-10-Singles ab, darunter den zweiten Nummer-1-Hit Step Up. Außerdem war er mit allen drei Singles und dem Album auch im Nachbarland Finnland, und auch in Österreich, erfolgreich. Im selben Jahr wurde Darin, dessen Eltern vor dem Regime Saddam Husseins aus dem Irak geflohen waren, von der nordeuropäischen Kurdenvertretung zum Kurden des Jahres gewählthttp://www.krg.org/articles/article_detail.asp?ArticleNr=8993&LangNr=12&LNNr=28&RNNr=70. Neben anderen Musikpreisen gewann er für seine Debütsingle einen schwedischen Grammis und wurde 2006 als bester männlicher Künstler mit einem Rockbjörnen ausgezeichnet. Ende 2006 brachte Darin sein drittes Album, Break the News, auf den Markt. Ihm gelang damit die dritte Alben-Nummer-1 in Folge und erneut Gold-Status. miniatur|Darin während eines Auftritts am [[Schwedischer Nationalfeiertag|Schwedischen Nationalfeiertag (2009)]] Darins Musik ist auch außerhalb Schwedens sehr beliebt. Zwei seiner Hits wurden bereits von deutschen und amerikanischen Bands gecovert. 2006 brachte die deutsche Popgruppe Part Six den Hit Want Ya! in einer eigenen Version auf den Markt; im gleichen Jahr bedienten sich auch US5 an Darins Stücken und verwendeten Step Up als Grundlage für den Song In the Club.Aber auch die asiatische Band , die "w-inds" haben seinen Song "Want Ya" ins Japanische übernommen und gecovert. Darins erste Single, welche in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde, war Insanity und erschien am 20. Juli 2007 bei dem Plattenlabel EMI. Am 7. Dezember 2007 erschien Darins zweite Single Desire in Deutschland. http://www.darin-online.de 2010 nahm Darin am Melodifestivalen, der schwedischen Vorentscheidung zum Eurovision Song Contest 2010 teil. Mit seinem Song You’re out of My Life gelangte er bis ins Finale, wo er beim Sieg von Anna Bergendahl einen vierten Platz belegte. Für die königliche Hochzeit von Victoria von Schweden und Daniel Westling am 19. Juni 2010 komponierte Darin eigens den Song Can’t Stop Love, der die Geschichte des Paares und ihren Kampf für die Hochzeit thematisiert und den er im schwedischen Fernsehen live sang.http://www.aftonbladet.se/nojesbladet/musik/article7328479.ab am 19. Juni 2010. Diskografie Alben Singles * 1: In Schweden nur als Downloadsingle. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle deutsche Homepage * Deutsche Webpage von Darin (dt./engl.) Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Schwedischer Musiker Kategorie:Kurde Kategorie:Geboren 1987 Kategorie:Mann ar:دارين زانيار az:Darin Zanyar bs:Darin ckb:دارین زانیار da:Darin Zanyar en:Darin (singer) es:Darin Zanyar fa:دارین زانیار fi:Darin fr:Darin (chanteur) is:Darin Zanyar it:Darin nn:Darin Zanyar no:Darin pl:Darin pt:Darin ro:Darin ru:Дарин (певец) simple:Darin Zanyar sq:Darin Zanyar sv:Darin tr:Darin Zanyar vi:Darin zh:Darin Kategorie:Alle Artikel